


An ending

by Dottieunderwood



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the sun and you are a mere object orbiting her. She is life and death, she is all that you hold dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An ending

You watch her drained face and feel a jab at your chest as you remember.. as you remember how those beautiful eyes of hers gleamed and how they were so full of light it almost mimicked an excited child's. How even in times of struggle smiles rarely ever left her face. Now the tables have turned and those smiles became the rare ones, those eyes are tired and their gleam was nowhere to be found. All the brightness that roamed around in every corner of any space she occupied turned to seething quite anger and a fire so big with its biting flames filled her lungs.  
-  
You lay down curled around her relishing the last bits of warmth radiating off of her body. You ignore the angry red gashes staring back at you and focus on the low buzz from outside, her light tired exhales and the far off noises of the dead. All is comfortable, all is good. Your eyes feel so heavy so you rest your head on her and feel the too slow thud thud thuds of her soft heartbeat. You wonder if this was all worth it, if sacrificing a life so valuable and dear was crucial but you know deep inside although it ripped at the remaining edges of your fucked up somehow remaining sanity that yes, it was. She is the sun and you are a mere object orbiting her. She is life and death, she is all that you hold dear. You shed a tear and whisper an apology. For now she is yours but in a second she will not be. Your heart aches for her, your body desires her but your soul flies off with hers. She was all that you have known, all that you have needed. Your beloved sun implodes and her wreckage kills you both. All is destruction. All is gone.


End file.
